beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
L-Drago 105F
L-Drago 105F is an Attack-type Beyblade. It only appears in the manga and is owned by Ryuga. As with all 4 piece tops, it was a Japan exclusive beyblade. It evolves into Lightning L-Drago 100HF. __TOC__ Face Bolt: L-Drago The Face on this beyblade depicts "Draco", one of the 88 constellations in space. Draco is Latin for "dragon". Wheel: L-Drago The L-Drago Wheel is the first in the series of "L-Drago"s, and was thus the first left-spin Wheel released. Its design consists of three dragon heads facing counter-clockwise. The heads are flat where the "snout" and teeth of the dragons are and taper in a slope-like form towards the "horn" and "neck" of the dragons, where the thickest part of the wheel is. It is so far the lightest metal wheel made. The three dragon head slopes are in the shape required for, but given that for Upper Attack to work both Beyblades must be spinning in the same direction, the fact that there are very few left-spin MFB, and that Upper Attack has never seemed to be effective with MFB, makes this point negligible. Despite the fact that the Wheel has no sharp contact points, L-Drago does indeed have some slight Spike Attack through the small details and angle changes on the dragon heads, but overall it is outclassed as an Attack type Wheel. Where L-Drago shines is in destabilizing; it's left-spin direction combined with huge slopes provide powerful destabilization against the opposing Beyblade. L-Drago works exceptionally well in the destabilizing attacker MF L-Drago 100WF. MF increases the weight of the Beyblade, which is important in this case because L Drago is one of the lightest Wheels ever created, and while it may not have terribly high recoil, the fact that it is utilizing a plastic Flat Bottom with less friction than a rubber-based Flat Bottom, makes it easier to KO. The 100 Track lowers the Beyblade to a level where it is able to destabilize any opponent, without the risk of scraping the floor with a Track such as 85 or 90. Additionally, it also provides it with a minutely increased amount of precession time, which is vital for this custom, as it will regularly win by a fraction of a second. WF provides enough movement speed to help it KO it's opponent, while still retaining a relatively high amount of Stamina for an Attack type. When pitted against Defense customizations not utilizing 230, this combo has an almost 100% win rate, and will win both by KO and out-spin depending on which parts it's opponent is using. However, it performs poorly against Stamina customizations utilizing 230, just as it does against 230-based Defense customs, but against any other height MF L-Drago 100WF has a decent chance at victory depending on the condition of the Bottom its opponent is using, the strength of their opponent's launch, and the Wheel being utilized. Spin Track: 105 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams *'Height': 10.5 millemeters Although 85, 90 and 100 have been proven to be better options for most Attack types, 105 is still a decent option if the aforementioned Tracks are unavailable. Performance Tip: Flat The Flat Bottom has a plastic flat tip, which gives it an offensive movement pattern. It is the equivalent of Flat Core (HMS) or SG Flat (Plastic). The F bottom has a hard time retaining a flower pattern, due to it being plastic, which results in it having less grip to the stadium floor than a rubber bottom so it slips too much. F has been overshadowed by countless other Attack Bottoms such as WF, RF, and R2F. However, in a Hasbro stadium (Especially the Max Stampede) it does quite well. Other Versions *'L-Drago 105F' - Gold Version. Gallery L'Drago_MANGA.PNG|L Drago 105F in the manga. imagesgold.jpg|Gold L Drago 105F version. imagessddsdsdssfdbcv.jpg|L Drago 105F and Left String Launcher. imagesassasasaafsfdsa.jpg|L Drago 105F parts. imagessddsasgsdhg.jpg|L Drago 105F packaged. images5454.jpg|L Drago 105F Stats. LDrago1.jpg|L Drago 105F promo. bb23.jpg|L-Drago 105F L-Dragos Beast in the anime.jpg|L-Drago 105F's Beast mangaldrago.jpg ldrago7741.jpg ldrago01258.jpg L-Drago 105F.jpg L Drago 105F - Original Version Ldrago1.jpg|L Drago 105F Ldrago2.jpg|L Drago 105F side view Ldrago3.jpg|L Drago 105F top view Ldrago4.jpg|L Drago 105F bottom view Ldrago6.jpg|105 Ldrago7.jpg|F L Drago 105F - Gold Version Gldrago1.jpg|L Drago 105F (Gold, World Hobby Fair Exclusive) Gldrago2.jpg|L Drago 105F side view Gldrago3.jpg|L Drago top view Gldrago4.jpg|L Drago bottom view Gldrago5.jpg|105 (World Hobby Fair Exclusive) Gldrago6.jpg|F (World Hobby Fair Exclusive) Trivia *It is the first left spin Beyblade in the Metal Fight Beyblade franchise. *This is the second Beyblade that has the 105F combo. The first is Pegasis 105F. *There is no Hasbro Legend Version of L-Drago. *It is the only L-Drago Beyblade that cannot change modes. *This was the first L-Drago Beyblade in the manga. *This is the first left spinning Beyblade in the manga in the Metal Saga that doesn't have an Energy Ring/ Clear Wheel. *This is the first Bey to be released with a Left String Launcher. Navigation Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Merchandise Category:Japan Exclusive Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Metal System Beyblades Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Manga Exclusives